


Imitation is the Best Form of Flattery

by HeithChief



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Even after winning silver at the GPF, Yuuri still lacks confidence in his skating ability. Desperate to find a way for Yuuri to gain confidence Victor adopts the fake until you make it idea. He tells Yuuri to imitate a person with confidence. Yuuri really gets into character and Victor may regret his idea.





	Imitation is the Best Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my tumblr at the fics I wrote for Victuuri week and realized I never posted this on here. Out of the ones I wrote I was only proud enough with this one and one other one. :/

              Victor stood back from Yuuri a bit and watching him practice. He was a bit disappointed that Yuuri was still so inconsistent. Even after a year together, Yuuri’s confidence still wasn’t where he expected it would be. Yes, they had both been disappointed that Yuuri’s medal hadn’t been gold, but Yuuri _placed,_ he set a record for his free skate. He landed a quad flip, but in practice he was still on landing it less than half the time. “Yuuri…” Victor called and skated over to him, stopping him mid routine. “I know you have confidence. I saw out there on the ice during the Grand Prix Final. You changed your routine so it would have the highest difficulty possible. What’s bothering you?”

              “What if that was my peak? I know you want me to win gold, but I can’t beat you. Not in your top form.”

              Victor sighed and thought for a moment and then an idea struck him. Maybe if Yuuri could fake confidence he’d eventually believe it. “Think about the most confident person you know. How would they skate? I know you liked playing a character when you skate. You became the woman who seduced the young playboy. I know you can do that.”

              Yuuri slowly closed his eyes and thought about Victor. Now that they were living alone together, he knew more about Victor than ever before. He knew Victor was an insane morning person, but only after his coffee. Victor loved cuddling in bed and sometimes Yuuri felt smothered between Victor and Makkachin. He liked to walk around in his towel longer than necessary after a shower because he knew it drove Yuuri crazy. Victor was actually a horrible cook but was always eager to attempt a new recipe. Attempt being the operative word, Yuuri usually had to kick Victor out of the kitchen. While in the shower, Victor loved to sing even if he was sometimes off pitch. When Victor didn’t think Yuuri was around, he talked to Makkahin about how much he loved Yuuri. Having come home earlier than Victor anticipated, Yuuri walked in on it once and it was terribly embarrassing.

              Yuuri opened his eyes again and skated in a slow circle. He made himself as tall as possible and extended a hand out to Victor.  “Hello, Victor! Starting today, I’m going to be your coach.”

              From across the rink they heard a snort and they both turned to see Yuri watching them. “That was your attempt at Victor’s accent? Not bad actually.” Yuri smirked at Victor, choosing to mock him instead of Yuuri’s bad Russian accent. “You captured him perfectly, but if you’re going to screw around, leave. I need to practice too, you jerks.” 

              Victor sent a playful glare in Yuri’s direction and skated over to Yuuri. He batted his eyelashes at Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You picked me, that’s so cute Yuu-chan.” Victor cooed using Yuuri’s nickname in public, making Yuuri blush a little.

              “Of course, he did. You’re the most overconfident person we know.” Yuri shot back, using every excuse to make fun of Victor.

              Yuuri pushed away from Victor, “Later, Victor. I have to work on my own routines too. I have to get in all the practice time I can. I have a record to beat as well as being your coach. Maybe I’ll put two quad flips in my routine. I have a record to uphold.”

              “Hah! You can hardly land one, piggy, how will you land two?” Yuri mocked. It pissed him off, but he actually wanted to see Yuuri do it. He had to beat Yuuri at his best.

              “Two quad flips, Yuuri? With your stamina I know you can do it. I’ll try my best to beat you.” Victor blinked up at Yuuri, giving Yuuri his best star-struck stare.

              “Was that supposed to be me?” Yuuri dropped his persona for a minute at stared at Victor.

              “If you two make fun of each other, it leaves less for me to do.” Yuri snapped at them.

              “I think I nailed it perfectly, Yuu-chan. Who knows you better than your fiancé?”

              Yuuri cleared his throat and slipped back into his parody of Victor. “You better watch, Vitya. I’m going to win this year’s gold.” Yuri skated a perfect spread eagle, stretching his arms to make them look longer than they were. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri if he tried. He liked watching Yuuri’s spread eagles, they flexed the muscles in Yuuri’s arms and back just right. He almost wished Yuuri would skate shirtless, but that would be hardly practical and awkward in a public rink. Yuuri lifted his arm as he jumped to up the difficulty and landed a perfect quad flip. Victor was nearly brought to tears again. It hadn’t looked that beautiful since the final.

              “Yuuri! That was beautiful. I knew you could.”

              “Naturally, I am a five-time Grand Prix gold medalist. I can’t let my student beat me, so I will take his signature move and do it better.” Yuuri smirked at Victor and winked.

              “Victor…what have you done?” Yuri was stunned to say the least. That quad flip was perfect and with the added difficulty…if Yuuri could really land it twice, they were all in trouble. Yuri cleared his throat and regained his composure. “With all that practice, he’s bound to land it eventually. Not like he’d be able to do it twice in a row.”

              Victor was about to scold Yuri for putting Yuuri down, but he remembered Minako’s words. _Yuuri really doesn’t like to lose._ “True, he hasn’t landed it twice in a row before.”

              Yuuri turned toward Victor and smiled dangerously at him. Victor gasped and it sent a shiver up his spine. It was reminiscent of the look he’d given Yuri on the beach in Barcelona when he had insulted Yuuri. “Of course, I can. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” He said it in such a Victor-like way that Victor had to press his lips together to keep himself of snickering. It was slightly insulting, but also very endearing at the same time. This time Yuuri did a combination spin to gain speed and executed another perfect quad flip. He spun on heel of his skate so he was facing Yuri and smirked at him. “Maybe I’ll put them both in the last half of my free skate for the most points. With my stamina, I could pull it off.”

              “Are you insane? Well, whatever, Katsudon. You’re all talk anyway. We’ll see if you can actually pull it off. Times up, you’ve had the ice long enough.” Yuri was fuming, but if anyone could pull that off, it would be Yuuri. He couldn’t beat Yuuri’s step sequences and if Yuuri continued to perfrom like he did in his free skate, Yuri wouldn’t be able to beat him. He doubted even if Victor could beat that. Then again, Victor wouldn’t mind losing to his fiancé. _Ugh, they’re so gross. I’ll just have to bank on Katsudon messing up in competition. Even if this fake confidence helps him now, he’s still inconsistent in competition._

Yuuri turned and glided up to Victor, sliding his skate between Victor’s skates. He took Victor’s chin between his thumb and fingers, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you impressed, Vitya? Your coach may just pass you up. Let’s go home already.” He leaned and gave Victor a quick, but soft and sensual kiss.

              “Save it for you home, assholes!”

              Yuuri ignored Yuri’s protests and left the ice and leaving Victor wanting more. “It’s like Eros Yuuri with my confidence.” Victor murmured to himself as he followed Yuuri off the ice. He had to admit, he was shook to his core.

* * *

 

              When Victor woke up the next morning, Yuuri wasn’t by his side. He reached to the other side of the bed to feel for lingering warmth, but the sheets had long gone cold. _Yuuri got up earlier than me? What’s gotten into him?_ Victor stretched and pulled himself out of bed. “Yuuri?” He called out to the living room, but was only met with his own echo. He quickly got ready and headed to the rink. If Yuuri was anything like yesterday, his practice sessions would be worth seeing.

              Victor heard the scraping of Yuuri’s blades on the ice when he entered the rink. He was about to call out his lover and tease him for being up so early, but the words died in his throat. The step sequences were not the ones Victor had choreographed from Yuuri only a few days ago. They were something he’d never seen before. Each flowed perfectly into the last and it looked like an elegant ballet mixed with a sexy ballroom dance. It reminded him a little of Paso Doble. Very masculine and strong mixed with the delicate ballet, both hard and soft elements. It definitely would keep the watcher on edge of their seats. “Yuuri? W-Where did you learn that?”

              “I made it myself.” Yuuri smiled at him with a look of pride and Victor had to restrain himself. This confident side of Yuuri was really messing with him in all the right ways.

              “What happened to the routine I made for you? It was the prefect compliment to my program for this year!”

              “Vitya, as if I’d let anyone else choreograph my program. Besides, I need to surprise the judges and this routine is full of them, right?” Yuuri paused routine and skated to a stop right in front of Victor. “That with two quad flips will earn high scores. You might not even be able to beat me.”

              Victor pressed his hands on the wall between them and sighed. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I? I didn’t even know you could choreograph.”

              Yuuri shrugged. “Neither did I, but I don’t know, it just came to me. Did you like it? Do you really think it’s good?” He slipped out of his Victor impression as his uncertainty creeped up again.

              “Yuuri…it was breath-takingly beautiful. I’m not even mad that I unlocked that in you.” Victor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. “I’d be proud to lose to you like this. I love you and you _still_ never fail to surprise me.”

              “I did two consecutive quad flips yesterday…” Yuuri murmured into Victor’s neck like he was just realizing that the previous day was really real.

              “You did! And you just choreographed your own routine. You better remember it because I think you really could win with it.”

              “Don’t go acting like a coach on me now.” Yuuri chuckled and Victor laughed with him. That had become their thing now. Anytime Victor would act too much like a coach, he’d get scolded and they’d laugh about it together. “You liked your confidence on me, didn’t you? I could feel your eyes on me and we both know you’re not subtle.”

              Victor shook his head as a fond smile spread across his lips. “I did. Let’s go home and you can use your stamina in a different way.”

              Yuuri gasped in feigned horror. “You’re so scandalous.”

              “Come on, Yuu-chan.” Victor turned around to lead the way, but Yuuri grabbed Victor by the shoulder.

              “You still haven’t given me a good morning kiss.” 

              “Oh, how silly of me.” Victor leaned in and kissed him. If Yuuri was anything in competition like he’d been the past couple of days, this was going to be interesting season.


End file.
